


急救

by luv_iceberg



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Shige, Clinician Shige, Clothing Kink, College Student Massu, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Massu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_iceberg/pseuds/luv_iceberg
Summary: Massu想要特别的生日礼物，而Shige需要急救。





	急救

“呵哈、呵哈……”  
腰上是结实有力的双手，身后是炙热粗壮的肉柱，身体被固定在金属台面上动弹不得。每搏动一次，结合的深处就炸开一道火星，顷刻燎过全部感官，焚尽理智。  
“已经、不行了吗？”  
低沉吐字钻进耳朵，因掺杂呼吸声而混浊。垂死的蝶回光返照般扇了一下已经僵硬的翅膀，于是引得标本针再次穿透。  
“唔……”  
“笃笃。”  
“！”  
仿佛已透过看不见的门缝听得一清二楚，那头门敲得小心翼翼。正对房间正中的矮柜，只消开门便可一览两人伏在上面交欢的痴态，一想到这剧烈跳动的心脏都快撑破胸口。猝不及防响起拧门把手的声音！  
“……有人。”  
恐惧反而引起下体更为剧烈的收缩，更大的快感之后是更深的恐惧。耳边的呼吸声也跟着急促起来，顺便溜出一声由呻吟转变成的轻笑。  
“记不太清……锁没锁。”  
肉感的针持续摩擦着软肋中的软肋，腰部以下全部知觉流失殆尽。抵住金属边缘的肉芯在内部炽燃和外部冰镇的双重笞罚下一泄如注，半透明的汁液沿着台面光滑的侧缘流下，在深色地砖上迅速淌开一小洼。  
“哈、唔……”  
狠狠咬住袖子，连包裹在正装之下的皮肤都感觉到了酸痛，如此克制随时都会失控的呻吟。  
“……锁了，真奇怪。”  
纳闷的自言自语加上硬底皮鞋声一道渐渐远去，这个点一向鲜有人往来的走廊重回宁静。  
“……真了不起啊！”  
“嗯……”  
失禁感再次涌了上来，早已分不清是屈辱或快乐的眼泪混着唾液迅速湿透袖子，被蹂躏得不堪的不止今早穿上时的干净崭新。

怎么会变成这样，他在下一道闪电击中大脑前的刹那想到了这个问题。

“早。”  
“早。今天来得好早，加藤医生。”  
“是……很多事需要准备。”  
静待一早来打扫的保洁收拾完走出房间，加藤迅速锁上门。他打开一旁的储物箱，挂好外衣，罕见地对着穿衣镜左看右看。正要动作，想了想，又走到门前，确认了一遍门已锁上。他重新回到镜子前，这才别扭地转过身，扭头看向镜中自己的下半身。  
今天穿了墨蓝底细银灰条薄西裤，跟藏青色衬衣和烟灰色外套总体还算搭。问题是这条裤子玩笑的设计——开裆后片，用揿钮钉上，像是为了方便还不能控制排泄的孩子。  
“呼……”  
加藤朝镜中的人影最后叹了口气，一把推上储物柜的门。外搭白色长褂散发着普通洗衣粉的淡淡化工香味，衣物包裹下洁净的隔绝感多少令他感到心安。不管怎样都到这里了，专心做事，捱到下班回家就行了。他想着，把似乎又该修剪的额发捋到耳朵后面，之后照例来到水槽前，拧开龙头，往手上挤上段一公分长的洗手液，一丝不苟地搓起手心。

不知道是不是临近期末的关系，最近来开假单的学生明显少了。这对同样需要准备小结报告的加藤来说或可谓好事。  
“笃笃——”  
“请进。”  
加藤的眼睛还在手头纸质文件和电脑屏幕间来回。这份的数据并非他亲手录入，保险起见有必要仔细核查一番。  
门开了，运动鞋之类的软胶底在地砖上踩出一小串滑溜的声响，几步就到了身后。在别具一格、融合清甜果香的男性气味整个扣下来之前，他开了口：“手越祐也同学，又来？”  
“哇哦——”耳膜被骤起的高亢惊呼声震得一疼，加藤皱着眉头按下几乎反射性捂耳朵的双手。“厉害啊，加藤医生！”说着就从后面一把掐上加藤的肩膀，差点错过那一记毫不夸张的打颤。  
“啊啊，不好意思不好意思。”手越忙撤下，举起双手以示清白，脸上也是一副颇有说服力的无辜人士表情。可没几秒，又露出唯红外线灯能与之匹敌的耀眼笑容，自说自话一屁股靠坐上加藤的办公桌。  
“真不愧是医生。当我们的队医好不好？”  
“多谢，免了。”  
趁对方不安分的手尚未开动，加藤眼明手快把桌上可见的文件理到一旁。上回就在他转身倒杯水的工夫，手越闲来无事，随手往他放在桌上的纸写上不知从哪儿看来的句子，导致他大意地把那张假单当成无关紧要的草稿纸——虽然事后得知那个学生为了约会说了谎。  
“别急着回答嘛，”手越见状，识趣地从桌上下来，拍着手乖乖坐到诊疗椅上，“再考虑考虑。”  
加藤不擅长应对这样的人，但手越那锲而不舍的乐观主义教他不得不佩服，一早起如影随形的焦躁也在其炙烤下一时隐去踪迹。他边笑边摇头，从药柜里取出敷料。  
“先解决你的问题再说吧。”

“……まっすー呢？”  
“嗯？”  
増田貴久闻声下意识抬了抬头。方才队友热火朝天地讨论假期打算，不热衷凑热闹如他却也暗自盘算，因为这是他有恋爱对象以来的第一个暑假。  
“笑得这么乐呵，有计划啦？”  
“嗯……算是。”  
他知道几人中有俩家伙嘴上一点没把，你说一他都能给你添油加醋传成三四五，差不多糊弄过去得了——毕竟他的恋情还在地下期。  
“可疑，”最八卦那个似乎嗅到了些阴谋的气味，盯着増田不放，“莫不是女友……”  
“话说回来，手越那家伙呢？”  
増田与突然插话的队长相视一眼，不着痕迹会心一笑。虽然没告诉过，但他觉得队长是依稀察觉到些什么的。队长奉行团队合作大过天，向来不认可过多干涉队友的私生活，也许是怕私事引起芥蒂影响到上场表现。  
于是大家的话题顺理成章地拐到队内头号前锋兼话题中心手越的私生活上去了。外界对他的评价无非两个：一是体能之鬼（Monster），二是片叶不沾。对前者，自打得知他入队头一赛季，场均跑动距离刷新校队五年未破的纪录，大家已经没什么好多说的了。而后者，却是全队、学部乃至全校坊间长盛不衰、津津乐道的话题。倒不是说他有多风流多情，而是他那为人觊觎已久却又始终成谜的命定之人宝座（The One）。  
每到这个话题，増田最多的反应就是跟着象征性笑笑。他确实不知道手越的恋爱对象是谁，甚至有没有那么个人。  
“……欸、那不是手越吗？！”  
众人循声望去，没错，冲完澡替换上那身雷打不动的玫红色镶边运动套衫，不是手越还是哪个？  
“这家伙，火急火燎的，原来是上医务室去了。”  
只见手越咧嘴笑着，大手一挥，毫不避讳地拽住站在门前、一身白大褂的男人说个没完。男人脸上虽有那么些困扰，可表情、姿态全无戒备。増田也随众人小声嘀咕，于是便没人留意到他那微微翘起、好像总挂着笑容的嘴角溜过一丝僵硬。  
“最近跑得真勤快，”八卦二号机说得话里有话，看得出有意克制，可眼中的不怀好意却是表露无遗，“那位医生，也太受欢迎了吧。”  
“是说加藤医生？”队里最少言寡语的后卫冷不丁加入了对话，“长得帅，人又温柔。”  
増田记得，他去年参加表演赛时意外被观众抛下来的异物砸伤，当时还是増田陪他去的医务室，加藤医生给做的紧急处理。  
“话是没错，”八卦一号机打量了几人一番，压低了声音，“难说……”  
说着，一手握拳一手张开，迎面重重相撞，一把紧紧包住。众人先是一愣，继而面面相觑。一号机似乎很满意大家的反应，两眼放光，“手越那家伙，要真给他看上，还不是手到擒来？！”  
“他不也是为了快点治好伤。后面的总决赛免不了一番恶战。”  
増田说得漫不经心，可听者有意。队里都知道他俩以前就是同学，再怎么说交情比进校队才认识的还是深一些。平日増田就不怎么爱起哄手越的八卦，这回话扯大了，估计是真听不下去了才开的口。大家见他笑容也敛了些，便不再多话，一齐往手越那边去。  
手越心情大好，凑到加藤旁边嘀咕了句什么，逗得医生又好气又好笑。说时迟那时快，手越乐不可支，边说着“会儿见”，边抬手实打实拍了加藤屁股一下，顿时发出一记响亮的“啪”。加藤好像没怎么恼，只虎起脸吼了他一声，立马又苦笑着转身推门进了办公室。  
“哟，来接我啦——”  
手越欢快地朝队友碎步过来，没事儿人似地继续东拉西扯。大家也装作没看见，七嘴八舌地搭话。増田慢腾腾跟在后头，不动声色扭头瞧了眼医生消失的那扇门。

加藤看了眼挂钟，离约好的时间已不到十分钟。他从冰箱里取出便当盒和一瓶鲜奶油。桌上摆着两张碟、两只甜点叉、两杯咖啡。知道切分不便，他早上出门前提前把蛋糕切成单人份的两块，衬上锡纸托。素瓷碟里码好，乍看跟店里售卖的甜点也不相上下。说是咖啡，其实也花了些工夫准备。加藤把奶油斟进杯里，浓厚的深琥珀色立即掺入奶白色绸布似的条纹。

“一如既往准时。”  
就在刚才，两人面对面坐定，他最后瞥了眼墙上的钟，离约好的三点半还有不到一分钟。那头看似只作憨笑，暗藏眼中的凌厉亦微光一闪。  
加藤发现了但没多想，娓娓道，“血橙布朗尼搭配鸡尾酒咖啡暗月（Dark Moon），请用。”  
“我开动了。”  
对面先是随意搅了下杯中茶匙，端起来抿了两口。接着捏起餐叉小心地割下蛋糕一角，利落亦不失优雅地送入嘴。加藤单捧起杯子，小口喝着，眼睛却不急于离开，那张尚未脱尽稚气的年轻脸庞鼓动着腮帮，像是依取挂钟指针的节奏同步起伏。自打相识以来，他越来越觉得，看对方吃东西有时比自己亲尝还要愉悦。  
“好吃，”说着眉头半蹙，又叉起一小块塞进了嘴里，细细咀嚼再小口咽下，“嗯，好吃的。”  
“毫不意外，増田式赞许。”加藤眼底满是笑意。  
“我是认真的。”对方回以较真的挑眉。  
“我晓得。”  
加藤轻快地抖着叉品尝起自己那份蛋糕。的确，略过腌渍血橙特有的苦涩味很难彻底拔除，但也正因如此，恰到好处地中和掉了奶油奶酪加上重糖的甜腻。就像眼前之人，虽然绝大多数时间是张讨人喜欢到怎么看都看不厌、更没法生气的可爱面孔，但偶尔的强硬乃至一意孤行也足以彰显成年男性独当一面的强势魅力。  
“我是说真的，”増田不服气地强调一遍，“加藤医生做的东西，都很好吃。”  
“嗯，谢谢咯。”

“那，暑假打算怎么过？”  
说完，加藤切下一小块蛋糕含在嘴里。増田呆了呆，继续喝咖啡，视线却溜到旁边，房间正中摆了只矮柜，透过玻璃门可以看见里面排列着好些杯子。  
“増田？”  
他抬眼观察起对面，半低着头有些心不在焉。増田已默默数完了柜子里的杯子，二十一只。  
“嗯，很忙呢，设计师助理的工作。”他放下咖啡，用纸巾按了按嘴，“老家都不一定有时候回去。”  
“……这样啊。”  
加藤歇了声。半个月前两人一起过的周末，増田一个劲盯着他问暑假什么安排。听他随口说出“再看吧”，便不能更明白地暗示加藤可以去他老家玩。他知道増田不是那种想到哪儿说到哪儿的人，跟上司和家里联络确认后，总算敲定大概有半个来月的时间窗。所以才想到问这个，可不想……不过，既然是工作那也是没办法的事，毕竟増田已经大三了，是该为以后的择业做些准备。  
“怎么？”増田看来并没察觉他的考虑，“有什么事要说吗？”  
加藤摇摇头，摆弄着杯中的勺子，时间过得飞快，居然已经七月份了——嗯？他抬眼望向对面，増田也正看着他，欲言又止的模样。  
“差点忙忘了，”加藤停下手，清了清嗓子，尽己所能把低沉的嗓音拔高一个八度，“生日快乐，増田くん。”  
“谢谢。”  
那头笑是笑了，却好像不怎么意外。増田把茶匙从杯子里捞出来，轻敲杯沿留下清脆两声，便往空了的碟里一搁。  
“加藤医生的下午茶固然好，不过作为生日礼物，是不是小气了些？”  
“当然不止这些，”加藤忙说，自然不甘被比自己小近十岁的年轻人小看，“礼物得在更正式的场合送。”  
“真的吗？有些期待呐。不过在此之前，”増田那好像从未卸下的笑容隐约多了些别的意味，“不知道医生说话算不算话呢。”  
“？”  
加藤感到些疑惑，往椅背上靠了靠，因为坐着压住了白大褂人差一点绊到。因为这差一点，他顿时明白对方话中所指，差不多快遗忘的焦躁与窘迫一瞬涌了出来，脸也跟着悄然升温。  
“……当、当然了，”他支吾起来，“大丈夫言而有信……但是，”他脸上现出深受其扰的不悦，“你这要求也未免过分。”说完，捧起杯子灌起了咖啡，可能是因为不太冰，本应浑然一体的口味变得突兀。  
“是么，”増田反而笑得更开了，“加藤医生不是也挺乐在其中么？”  
加藤放下杯子，一动不动盯着对面，双眼硕大漆黑，面无表情之下竟显出些威仪，“……什么、意思？”

没有回答，而是离席近到身前。俯瞰下，那副因纳闷而有所动摇却仍不失傲骨的神情着实教人心动不已，尤其是——増田抬起右手，抚上加藤左颊，动作轻若微风，柔软丰润的触感可谓爱不释手。接着，转动关节，拇指指腹划着弧线擦过嘴角，附上凝固的嘴唇——一小滴奶油被撇了下来。加藤不以为意，下意识伸出舌尖把它舔掉。  
“……呵，”绵里藏针的微笑，増田转身拿起自己的杯子，“加藤医生也是一如既往，全无自觉。”  
明明连那种过分的要求都照办了，増田到底在生什么气，加藤试图想出个所以然，嘴上斟酌起了回旋的字句。  
“増田，你……”  
増田用行动给了回应——被人掐着脖子着实不好受，可这在对方猛烈进攻下早已变得无足轻重。缺氧抑或突然失去自由呼吸让加藤心跳加速，血液一股脑涌上太阳穴，把眼泪齐齐逼出眼眶。  
被湿滑的软肉占据、纠缠，方才的凉爽惬意已经成了潮热黏稠，微苦之余是奶油丰盈的滋味。虽然更熟悉对方温情轻柔的吻，可如此激烈的深吻也难简单冠以“讨厌”二字。  
“……呵哈。”  
随着湿润呼吸出现在眼前的是増田透着鲜活血色的干净脸庞，冷酷表情下依稀泛起迷离的双眼透着异乎寻常的性感。加藤砸了砸嘴，口中涌上一阵熟悉的酒精味，醉意的晕眩也顺着血流涌向了脑袋。

“ますっ、だ……？！”  
被限制住手脚，由不得他伏在金属台面上，蒙眬交杂亢奋让意识更加不可捉摸，也差不多切断了与身体的联系，身上既蔫了吧唧又阵阵发热。加藤久违地想到了“醉”这个词。  
同样热烘烘的还有身后，确切说是隔着裤子和大褂，抵在双腿接合部位，随意而有力地摩擦着。紧实的手掌跟着缠上身躯，熟练地解开衬衫扣子，贴着刚开始成型的肌肉线条一路摸索。  
“……ますっだ……别玩了。”  
“不行。”毫无意外的断然拒绝。热气扑在耳尖，加藤低喘着，却没躲。“看来医生还有余裕。”正说着，指端抚上了柔软的乳头，驾轻就熟地按揉起快感的开关。  
“……呵哈。”  
吻在后脖颈的嘴唇察觉到机体轻微失控下的颤抖，便看准时机冷静分开嘴唇、轻阖齿排，在白皙皮肤上印下一道也许得花上两三天才能消退的咬痕。说不好就是拜这份职业所赐，加藤对大多数常规的亲密接触有种异乎常人的免疫力。  
“我说你啊……”  
加藤小声嘀咕着什么。増田没听懂，他很肯定加藤自己也不知道自己在说什么。他侧过脸吻了下恋人的右脸颊，接着把白大褂撩到一边，屏息凝神揭下紧贴翘臀曲线包裹得紧紧的布块——诚如加藤所言，他履行了诺言。深藏青色丁字裤映衬下的臀瓣诱人不已。  
感觉到有股力道揉捏着屁股上的软肉，加藤冷不丁一醒，从自己所在角度看出去竟正正好好对着休息室的门。充斥双耳的心跳恍惚成了不知何时靠近的脚步。  
“……做、什么……在这种地方……不行……”  
“可医生的身体不是这么说的。”  
身体，特别是下半身就像着了火，加藤只得把上半身尽量贴在凉飕飕的金属台面上迫使自己清醒，如此姿势更把薄弱之处暴露在早有预谋的恋人眼前。丁字裤被拽到一旁，收拾得干干净净，简直就像为此刻早做好准备的肉粉色窄洞微微翕动。  
“呵呵，”増田浅笑着，温柔抚摸起不算陌生但于他仍充满新奇吸引力的美丽肉体，“怎么，医生？”  
“……唔。”  
床笫之事平日他倒是诸多迁就，难得赶上今天这个特殊的日子，不免也想任性一把。増田褪去裤头，却只将自己那跃跃欲试的肉器往对方深陷之处一搁，全不费力地抖着双腿靠惯性滑擦着。  
“唔……”  
像是尾巴在海浪拍打下望见一丝生机的搁浅海豚，加藤喘息一声，往后送了送腰，可得到的依旧是敷衍的磨蹭和不时戏耍的舔舐。  
“没事吧，医生？”増田对着那红得发烫的耳朵低低吐字，手掌下瘫软的身体立时传来一阵战栗。“看来很糟啊。”  
“唔……快……”像是用尽了所有的力气，加藤喘着气，然后才继续说道，“快……动吧。”  
“什么、意思？”  
说着，増田托起加藤的脑袋，转过头用力压了上去，轻而易举长驱直入那全无防备的双唇。虽如此柔软，吐槽、调笑时却分外得心应手，或许是报复心驱使，他略显粗暴地绞弄起对方火热的舌，直到那头断断续续发出一连串不堪招架的呜咽。  
“唔……不、不要……呵哈……死、死了……”  
“呵……死了、谁？”  
“……”加藤把脸埋进自己臂弯，脱力地大口呼吸着，片刻才从缺氧和酒精中挣出丁点意识，“你……我……难受……要死了……”  
増田无声一笑，继而无比温柔地表白，“那，加藤医生的急救交给我，行吗？”  
“……啊，拜托。”

“噫……呵哈、呵哈……”  
増田边听身下之人愈发急促的喘息，边呼吸随流汗更显浓烈与情色的男性荷尔蒙气味，而他的绝大部分注意力都在为双手和胯下之物掌控的躯体上。他没算错的话，加藤已经去了两次。虽然之前的相亲相爱彼此都尽兴而归，可像今天这样短短半个多小时就高潮迭起着实教人意外——也许恋人是想尽快结束这场危险的欢爱。  
“……真厉害，医生，好像融化了一样。”  
“……呵哈……快、一点……”  
加藤已经站不住了，只能靠趴在台面上的上半身和被增田固定住腰勉强保持平衡。地上不知何时已洇开不大不小一滩液体，所幸是地砖。  
“呵，还不够吗，医生？”  
不等回应，游刃有余的舒缓搅动剧变成猛烈亦不乏节律的穿插，总在他每每因弛放而松懈的下一刻直抵要害，一来二去，即便明知节奏，身体却还像第一次被打开时那样害怕而兴奋到无法自持，理智更是早就随被快慰冲击溶解的脑子四散而去。  
“……呵哈……呵哈……已经……”  
“嗯？”  
増田熟悉这种源自彼此合二为一的深处的细微抽搐，念及自己差不多也濒临极限，他渴望与恋人一道去往那欲望的空白顶点，尤其是在此时、此地。他缓下动作，做了几个深呼吸。当感觉到氧气充盈使已显疲乏的肌肉重新有了活力，而短暂放置令久居高原的兴奋感官有了更上一层的契机，他吻了吻方才在加藤脖子上留下的咬痕。  
“貴！”在对方喊出他的名字的同时，仿佛被输入全部力量的腰带动下，一如契合天衣无缝的弹壳与膛线，摩擦迸发的火花由此及彼，迅速点燃快感的引信，短短数秒间，由点及面，悉数爆炸，直达天灵盖——  
“成……”  
印刻在体内的颤动是一颗种子，向四面八方伸出细微却绵长的触须，最终网罗全部一触即发的开关，“啊……”  
已经没有东西可以再释放，他只能承受波涛似的电流弥漫过周身，知觉全失又无一不体察如切身之感，无限放大又极尽缩小，变化无端又恒如常，意识感官之斑斓比于万花筒过之而无不及。  
虽死犹生。

“那个，”増田的声音被水流声冲得模棱两可，加藤停下手，扭过头看着他，“我很喜欢，加藤医生的生日礼物。”  
他疑惑地盯着对方呆了呆，低头继续手上的活儿，总觉得那块地砖上有点痕迹，好像怎么擦都擦不干净……“才不是礼物。”  
“欸？”水流声停了，“那……”  
加藤看也不看一眼，默不作声把増田挤到一旁，麻利收拾完剩下的活儿。  
“打搅，先告辞了。”増田说着深鞠一躬，快步往门走去，顿了顿，拧开了门锁。刚开门，身后传来自言自语似的说话声，“……急救技术合格。”

**Author's Note:**

> 裤子原型是Palomo Spain的Bordeaux Ass Air Trousers，好像这样使用并没有什么问题（微笑


End file.
